Champion of the World (episode)
Champion of the World is an episode of The Crowville Chronicles from Season 1. Plot Crazy Crow, Ozzie and Mr. Buck take a literal water ride through time. Summary: Crazy Crow and his servants, Mr. Buck and Ozzie have decided to visit the funfair together. Crazy Crow wants to take a ride on a water ride and forces the others to come along with him. The water ride, advertised as "The Water Ride of Time", is run by Dr. Fazakerley Tyme. Tyme says the water ride can take them all back and forward in time. Their first stop is "prehistoric Earth", a million years before they were born, where they manage to meet the original crow. After a little while, the group is attacked by an enraged dinosaur, which the prehistoric crow had bitten, so they are forced to leave prematurely. Their second stop is in the future, 4008 to be exact, in which the planet is ruled by vegetables. Tyme informs the group that "an artichoke had just been made president of the United States." Tyme tries to escape without Crazy Crow and Mr. Buck but they manage to climb aboard the water ride just in time. Their third and final stop is in France during the French Revolution (1789). The doctor Tyme informs the French revolutionaries that he has captured the aristocratic Crazy Crow for them, hoping to see him imprisoned once again. However, the revolutionaries arrest all of them, including Tyme, because of "their funny outfits". Ozzie knocks out one of the guards when they are imprisoned and they escape. The episode ends with Tyme informing everyone that they had arrived five minutes before they left, when all of the events where just beginning to unfold. Voice Cast: *Richard Waites as Clarence T. Crow and Turnip *David Jason as Ozzie the Koala, Prehistoric Crow and Narrator *Martin Jarvis as Mr. Buck *Willie Rushton as Boaster T. Strut *Michael Hordern as Crash Morgan and Peapod *Brian Trueman as Potato and Tomato *Jimmy Hibbert as Corn, Onion #1, Garlic and Dr. Fazakerley Tyme *Neil Buchanan as Carrot, Turnip, French Courtier and French Guard *John Derum as Swede *Kerry Shale as Cucumber Credits Opening Credits *Executive Producers: John Hambley, Barry Charles, Michael Hill *Produced by Martin G. Baker, Michael K. Frith, Brian Henson *Created by Jim Henson Closing Credits *Voices: Neil Buchanan, Richard Waites, David Jason, Martin Jarvis, Willie Rushton, Michael Hordern, Kerry Shale, John Derum, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator: David Jason *Written by Jimmy Hibbert, Peter Richard Reeves *Music: Keith Hopwood, Malcolm Rowe *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Keith Hopwood *Storyboard: Andy Roper, Ben Turner, Chris Randall *Layout: Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Ricardo Machuca, Jose Maria Zumel, Miguel A. Fuertes, Juan Antonio Serrano, Juan Antonio Rojo *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Maggie Riley, Vincent James, Paul Salmon, Ed Williams, Andy Roper *Animation: Paul Greenall, Karen Heywood, Claire Grey, Jennie Langley, Malcolm McGookin, Steve Thomas, Kay Widdowson, Arthur De Cloedt, Adrian Bell, David Bowers, Les Brooksbank, Mike Eames, Meryl Edge, Alastair Fell, Dave Livesey, Joe McCaffrey, Philip Morris, John Offord, Judy Pilsbury, Bob Sparkes, Mair Thomas, Andy Wilson, Richard Bazley, Denise Heywood, Mark Povey, Dan Whitworth, Jean Flynn *Backgrounds: Beverly Bush, Brian Cosgrove, John Geering, Steve Hanson, John Millington, Nick Pratt, Andy Roper, Keith Scoble, Ben Turner *Supervised by Diane Wren, Barbara Alcock, Malcolm Turner *Painting: Laura Cosgrove, Marie Dembinski, Joyce Flowers, Stefania Giani, Sue Halliwell, Lynn Hardie, Andrea Hough, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Helen Michael, Katie Nutter, Bev Phillips, Michelle Povey, Karl Scoble, Helen Smith, Gloria Vassiliou, Lesley White, Craig Whittle, Mark Fulton, Lorriane Thomas, Judy Pilsbury *Supervised by Sue Robnson *Xerox: Don Geering, Andy McLoughlin, Joan Simmons, Tony McAleese *Animation Camera: Peter Kidd, Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Mark Sutton, Phil Atack, Nic Jayne *Special Effects: Garry Owen, Murti Schofield, Roy Huckerby, Stephen Simpson *Animation Line Test: Phil Atack *Production Control: Bob Burrows *Film Editors: Nigel Rutter, Patrick Haggerty *Assistant Editors: Bob Ashton, Lincoln Anderson *Dubbing Mixer: John Wood *Animation Supervisor: Mike Whaite *Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson *Animation Producers: Willard Kitchen, Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall *Animation Director: Chris Randall *Directed by Brian Cosgrove Category:The Crowville Chronicles Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1989 episodes